


X

by Multishipper13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Logan-centric, The Idea Bunnies have struck again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper13/pseuds/Multishipper13
Summary: Let's say, that by some twist of fate, all heroes of the DC universe are humans who have the active X-gene mutation.Now, let's say that Jason had an older half-brother who looked out for him when they were kids, who took the blows meant for him, who protected him.Let's say that he was captured by an organization who had created their own Super Soldier serum, but they needed a test-subject to determine exactly what it was capable of.Let's say that he escaped but had amnesia....Let's say his name was Logan Howlett.





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Just some background info: Adamantium is a material derived from Vibranium, the rare ore-metal native only to Wakanda. It can cut through almost anything, barring Adamantium and Vibranium. It is nearly indestructible, and has only ever been successfully created a few times, probably due to the fact that not only is its formula a highly guarded government secret, but also because Vibranium is exceedingly hard to obtain- to date, there are less than five instances of the element being used outside of the small country, the most wide-known of being Capt. Steve Rogers, alias Captain America's shield, which despite common misconception, is not actually fully made of Vibranium; rather it is a mixture of many different metals, though the Vibranium is the most important as it absorbs kinetic energy, a feature that renders it, as far as anyone knows, indestructible. Adamantium contains similar properties, though it is denser than Vibranium. It is derived from Adamantine, a mythical, indestructible metal told of in Greek myths which is also a root meaning unbreakable, and the suffix -ium, relating to the plants in the genus Trifolium, whose defining feature is their three-segmented leaves. The -ium, if taken to mean three, quite possibly refers to the fact that Wolverine has three Adamantium claws on each hand, while the fact that Adamantine is a root meaning unbreakable denotes to the fact that his claws- and skeleton, which is made of the same metal- are seemingly unbreakable.

Pain. From his earliest memories, Logan knew of pain, whether emotional or physical- though usually the latter, as his father preferred to beat him with a whip as opposed to using other disciplinary tactics. It was his constant companion, a force that had shaped him, molding him into something stronger, into a survivor. Pain was what he protected his younger brother- who his mother gave birth to after marrying his step-father when he was seven, only a year after his father was killed by a member of a rival criminal organization. Now, pain was what made up his whole world.  _Most likely because of the fact that I'm being used as a lab rat in an experimental procedure,_ Logan thought drily, wincing as a wrong movement caused one of his many wounds to reopen.  _Why am I here again?_  he wondered,  _Oh right. I was_ kidnapped  _and_ chained to a chair. "You people suck on hospitality," he called out, though it was more of a rasp due to how parched his throat was. He'd been cornered in a dark alley( _so_ cliché) by a gang of men dressed in black and shot with a sedative. When he'd woken up, he was strapped to a contraption not dissimilar to a dentist's chair, but made of metal, which not to mention being  _rather_ uncomfortable, was more than a little bit creepy. Anyway, back to the present. A low voltage of electricity cut through his body in response to his comment. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that they were torturing him before killing him. At this point, death would actually probably be preferable to what they were planning on doing to him.  _Apparently,_ everyone's DNA held a "mutant gene"(the evil scientists' words, not his) that if triggered would allow a human to develop a random "superpower". What Logan got from this long villain-ly monologue was that the head of the organization(some jerk named "Jack"- which really was not what one would call a great world-dominating-super-evil-villain name, I mean, "Jack the Great", or "The Dark Lord Jack"? Well, that's what stage names were for he supposed) wanted to trigger  _his_ "mutant gene" and thought that, once it had been activated, that Logan would do their bidding and follow their whims like some damn  _dog. No way in_ hell, he thought angrily,  _As soon as I get out of this hellhole, I'll be razing it to the damn_ ground. At that moment,  _another_ batch of evil scientists dressed in white entered brandishing an oversized syringe filled with a muddy, sludge-like material that was bubbling slowly within its confines.

"Restrain him," the good doctor (note the sarcasm  _dripping_ from this) ordered unnecessarily, as Logan was  _already_ chained to the chair; then again, they were known for being  _evil_ and  _cruel_ , not  _smart_  scientists for a  _reason._ This one also had that stereotypical German accent that Evil-ScientistsTM had in movies. "We've had our best biomechanical engineers, scientists and doctors working around the clock to create  _this_ little beauty," the Doctor said pleasantly, patting the clear glass of the syringe, "I do believe that this cocktail will give us a bit of...ah,  _fun_ as well as yielding satisfactory results." he grinned maliciously and strode towards Logan, who, as well as being chained to the chair was now restrained by the Doctor's entourage. "Even if you do not survive this experiment, Herr Howlett, take heart in knowing that your contributions will be remembered and used to create new Winter Soldiers." This was not comforting at all, and Logan shuddered internally at the glint in the Doctor's eye as he plunged the needle into Logan's forearm. For a moment, nothing happened and the Doctor looked disappointed; then, Logan's veins turned to ice as an oily substance entered his bloodstream, quickly followed by a burning sensation, as if his very nerves were on fire. He screamed, a high, keening, animalistic cry of pain and his limbs flailed wildly, jerking at the chains as his whole body spasmed as if trying to throw off an invisible attacker. "Quickly, we must abandon this facility. Lower him into the vat, we do not have much time," the Doctor ordered his henchmen, who grabbed the writhing teen, fastened a necklace with a tag on it around Logan's neck and unbound him, lifting him out of the chair and plonking him into a coffin-sized vat filled with ice-water. Eventually, Logan stopped moving, his eyes rolling back in their sockets until they stopped moving, the thin trail of bubbles dwindling till they disappeared entirely and he lay still at the bottom of the tank.

~X~

When he awoke, he drew a startled breath- a mistake, as it turned out. The action did little else but draw ice-cold water into his lungs, making them burn. He flailed, drowning in the frigid liquid, and his hands instinctively clenched; as soon as this happened, a sharp pain lanced through him as three metal claws burst from each hand. Blood filled the water, obscuring his vision as he yowled in pain and slashed wildly. Eventually, the claws struck something, causing it to give out under the blades and crimson-swirled water gushed out of the vat, carrying him with it. He lay for a moment on the floor, drawing in deep gasps of air and waiting for the pounding in his head and the pain in his hands to recede along with his claws. His mind was foggy as if someone had pumped smoke into it, and his only memories other than a never-ending cycle of pain was a young child's face-around seven or eight years old-rimmed by a wild forest of deep red hair which accented his brilliant cobalt blue eyes. There was a name attached to it, an important one, he knew, that kept evading his grasp. His inner voice told him that it was of more importance to escape, though, so he shelved the memory for later and staggered to his feet. Though his hands were still coated in blood, the wounds had already healed, leaving only smooth, unblemished skin. He stumbled to the open door and leaned against the door frame for a moment, catching his breath. Then he stood back up, this time more steadily, and trekked through the empty hallways until he finally reached an exit. Wrenching open the door he collapsed into the snow, letting the frosty air nip at his face as he took a few moments to recuperate from...whatever had happened earlier- his memories blanked any farther back than waking up in the ice-water, drowning, to be blanketed by a thick layer of  _painpainpainpain._ He felt a cold weight on his neck and reached up, fingers hitting a metal chain. Reaching back, he unclasped the necklace and pulled it off. On it was a dog-tag with two lines on it:

_Wolverine  
_ __45825243-T78-A_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this when I should be updating my other fics? Your guess is as good as mine.


End file.
